


Old Friend

by CryArt



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Goodbyes, Liquid Ocelot - Freeform, M/M, Old Age, Old Big boss, Sad, just a bunch of old fools, the feels just get stonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryArt/pseuds/CryArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss and Liquid Ocelot meet once again, just to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I had in mind I hope you guys enjoy it. Sure as hell made me wonna cry.. fuckin....feels man FEELS!

> It's been years since the last time Boss and I ever spoken.
> 
> Seeing him now, standing here his hand reached out and waiting for me to take it. He still has that charming smile, even if we are old fools, he's a fool I'd be willing to give my life to. I took his hand, a firm grip as always. His voice still just as mysterious.
> 
> He called my name, "Adamska.." Seconds before I realized his face was only inches away. He had pulled me close, stripped me of my shades. His eyes stared into mine, sending shivers down my spine. He smiled. "Still as Handsome as ever Adamska.." My face must look like a tomato now because holy crap I felt hot. "B-Boss.." He chuckled softly.
> 
> He placed a hand upon my flushed cheek, rubbing it gently. "Adamska.." He said my name once again. Boss Had closed the small gap between Us, planting a tender kiss on my lips that made me weak in the knees. Finally closing my eyes, returning the kiss. I placed my hands on his shoulders, pressing myself against him. I didn't want this to end. Please don't let this end.
> 
> But of course, all good things must come to an end at some point. I wanted to protest when his lips left mine, but I held back the urge to just pounce him, claim him, make him completely mine. "John.." I said as I looked into those deep blue eyes. Receiving another kiss before we broke apart. John stepped to the side of me, placing his hand upon my shoulder.
> 
> The words he spoke, made my heart shatter. Turning my head to look at him as he walked away. Then looked ahead fighting back the tears. I began to walk the other way, replaying his words In my head over and over again.
> 
>  
> 
> **_"I'll miss you, Old Friend.."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment your thoughts! Do you think I should make more of These to as Old men? o-o because I mean, Old people need love too Am I right?!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr!
> 
> http://cryart.tumblr.com


End file.
